


Ahh Oops!

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva propuesta llegó al prostíbulo, propuesta que cambiara la vida de Stiles y traera con ello un amor que creía pérdido</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia corta que estaba en mi cabeza deade hace algun tiempito

La noche en el prostíbulo era como cualquier otra, la luz de la luna reflejaba ya su máximo esplendor y esa era la señal para que el trío "Ahh Oops!" empezara con el espectáculo.

-Y con ustedes... ¡Ahh Oops!-Dijo el dueño

La música de introducción comenzó a sonar y con ello una cabecita castaña de risos hacia su aparición, el público enloqueció.

El risado llevaba un conjunto bastante provocador, las mallas negras tipo red contorneaban perfectamente sus piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca simple si mangas con una pajarilla en su garganta y sus tacones negros.

Se coloco a la mitad de la pista y cuando la canción principal empezo dio inicio al show, esa noche estrenarían un nuevo performance con la canción Anaconda. 

El risado movida la caderas como si no hubiera un mañana

"My anaconda don't!"

Su gran trasero empezó a moverse.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns"

Cuando la voz de nicki se hizo presente, dos cabezas más se hiceron presentes, un castaño y un rubio, vestidos de la misma manera, ellos aparecieron de las puertas laterales del escenario. 

El trio estaba completo.

"Oh my gosh, look at her butt"

Iban de lado a lado, de cliente en cliente, mostrando todos sus atributos, demostrando lo sexys que podían moverse al compas de la canción.

Pronto la música llegaba a su final y con ello el trío se apresuró a su pose final, demostrando perfección en su trabajo.

Respirando erradicamente y manteniendo la sonrisa dejaron el escenario para seguirán sus compañeros.

-¡Eso ha sido más que espectacular!-Grito el Latino.

-¿Te gusto?-Dijo el rubio

-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó! Ha sido de lo mejor que han hecho-

Los tres se sonrojaron ante tal comentario del dueño, después de todos fueron semanas de duro ensayo que tuvieron que hacer para que aquello se viera espectacular, y vaya que si lo consiguieron.

El prostíbulo "Sciles" era uno de los más grandes de todo Beacon Hills y uno de los más famosos de todo el pueblo. 

Sus dueños Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski ambos de 25 años son los mejores amigos desde la primaria, cuando los padres de Stiles decidieron abandonarle Scott se convirtió en su refugio y cuando la madre de Scott falleció solo fueron ellos dos contra el mundo. 

La única manera de conseguir dinero a su edad fue la mala vida, Stiles se vendio en las noches y Scott se encargaba de venderle droga a todo a aquel que estuviera dispuesto a pagarla.

Y así se volvieron en los más ricos y más famosos de los barrios bajos.

Stiles con su cuerpo esbelto, piernas kilométricas, piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, ojos claros casi llegando a miel, cabello castaño muy suave, fue la sensación entre los hombres, estaban dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por su preciado y virginal cuerpo y ahí empezó todo. Siendo codiciado por mucha gente ganaba miles de dólares en una sola noche y en ocasiones con una sola persona.

Scott era el del trabajo más pesado, conseguía clientes por todos lados, él solo vendía droga de calidad y con eso fue vendiendo cada vez más, todos los días a cualquier hora y casi en cualquier lugar querían consumir la droga de calidad de Scott.

Para algunos el tener 14 años y perder todo lo que tenías podría desanimar a cualquiera pero a este dúo dinámico nadie los detiene, si seguían juntos y vivos era por algo y ese algo los motivaba a vivir su día a día y pronto consiguieron seguir adelante.

En el camino conocieron a un risado llamado Isaac Lahey, un niño que era golpeado por su padrastro, un día Stiles lo encontró pidiendo ayuda y al socorrerlo encontró a la madre del chico muerta, por suerte pudieron llamar a la policía, con ello pudieron salvarle y desde entonces los acompaña fielmente en el camino. 

Liam es otra cosa, Scott lo encontro entre el basurero mientras llevaba un pedido en un callejón, el pobre chico había vivido en las calles durante un año pues se escapó del orfanato donde lo maltrataban y desde entonces Scott y Liam se volvieron inseparables, Scott siempre cuidaba de él, lo consentía como a un bebé y lo malcriaba con todo.

Y con sus nuevos amigos crearon el "Sciles", un prostíbulo que sería suyo, donde podrían controlar toda su mercancía sin ser robados por la competencia. 

El trío trabajaba como bailarines exclusivamente, pues tenían a más gente que se encargaba de atender a los clientes de manera sexual, y claro solo personas de calidad, con cuerpo maravillosos y bien trabajados, sus nuevas adquisiciones, unos gemelos, era la sensación entre las damas, siendo apartados día tras días.

Y así comenzó su historia, los chicos manejaban aquel lugar que tanto le dio trabajo hacer con mucho cariño, era lo único que tenían, bueno tal vez no contando las casas, terrenos y autos que tienen pero para ellos era lo más preciado de toda su vida.

-¿Sabes del nuevo amor de Isaac?-Pregunta el rubio al castaño.

-¿Amor?-El castaño miro a risado que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Te acuerdas del nuevo socio de Scott, el que vino de Inglaterra?-

-¡Jackson!-Dijo sorprendido

-Así es, Jackson Whittemore-

-Por Dios, pedazo de rubio que se vino a conseguir-Dijo Stiles mientras le pegaba en el hombro al risado.

-Isaac solo te digo que tengas cuidado-Dijo Scott

El risado rodo los ojos

-Si papá, tendré mucho cuidado-

-Excelente, vayan a cambiarse, tu no calabacita-Le dijo a Liam

-Pugg!-Miró con asco a la pareja.

-Mamá podrías decirle que deje de ser tan roñoso-Dijo Liam a Stiles

-Ya váyanse a su cuarto, hay cosas que hacer aquí-

La pareja abandonó la habitación.

-Así que... Whittemore-

-Mamá no empieces-

-Yo solo quería saber que hay entre ustedes, solo eso-Dijo Stiles poniendo ojos de cachorro.

El risado suspiro. 

-Luego de que él y papá cerraran el trato me lo tope en la entrada, y empezamos a coquetear, el es realmente guapo y muy agradable así que me invitó a salir y yo acepte, desde entonces hemos tenido algo-

-Esas eran tus famosas citas a escondidas- Recriminó Stiles

-Si, no quería decirles nada hasta que no fuera algo seguro, y hasta hace unos días empezamos algo mas o menos serio, no buscaba la forma de decirles-Dijo apenado

-Por eso no te preocupes, cuando tengas la oportunidad llevalo a casa para que podamos conocerlo mejor, es importante que conozca a la familia-Dijo con una sonrisa

El risado miró al castaño y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo mamá, tu has sido un gran apoyo para mi, y claro papá también, gracias a ustedes he sabido seguir adelante-

-No nos agradezcas nada, somos una familia ahora-Dijo Stiles con cariño. 

-Mamá hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar-

-Dime-Respondió Stiles mientras iba a su tocador para quitarse el maquillaje.

-¿Quien Derek Hale?-

Stiles se quedo petrificado ante tal pregunta, por su puesto no se la esperaba.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Preguntó preocupado el risado

Stiles suspiro.

-Derek... Derek es mi primer y único amor, él y yo nos conocimos cuando cursaba el quinder, era el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, nos conocimos durante todo ese tiempo pues al parecer mis padres me comprometieron con él, al parecer a ellos solo les importaba el dinero porque una vez que la casa de los Hale fue incendiada y con ellos provocando la perdida de muchos de la familia ya no había nada que hacer-Stiles miró al vacío ante tal recuerdo-No estoy seguro de que es de su vida, mis padres dijeron que había muerto junto con sus padres pero algo dentro de mí me dice que él aun esta vivo-

El risado vio una lágrima en el rostro de Stiles.

-Lo siento...-Dijo yendo a abrazarle.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento tendrias que saberlo-

-Vayamos a dormir y dejemos que los gemelos se hagan cargo del lugar, han sido muchas emociones por hoy-Sugirió el risado

Stiles se sonrió devuelta. 

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Scott, Stiles, Liam, Isaac y los gemelos se encontraban hablando con su jefe.

-Me ha llegado una nueva propuesta-Dijo Scott.

-¿Propuesta?-Recalcó extrañado el rubio.

-Si, un nuevo socio quiere unirse a nosotros, al parecer escuchó de lo famoso que es nuestro lugar y quiere invertir para adentrarnos a más campos-

-¿Campos?-Dijeron esta vez los gemelos

-Si, el sugiere que como ustedes tienen un excelente cuerpo vendría bien una sesión de fotos, así hacemos promoción al lugar y aprovechamos para hacer diferentes negocios como el de la ropa sexy que usamos en este lugar-

-Wow! Me parece una excelente idea, ¿Quien es ese dichoso socio?-Preguntó el risado.

-Aun no se su nombre, solo se que viene de Nueva York así que pronto sabremos quien es-

-¿No lo conoces?-Habló Stiles

-No, su propuesta me llego esta mañana a mi correo y quería preguntarles que pensaban antes de dar el visto bueno-

-Es una excelente idea, nuestro negocios ser más grandes y variados y cubriremos a más personas- Opinó Stiles

-Bien, entonces haremos un reunión con él para que cerremos elc trató, es todo por ahora chicos disfruten del resto de su día-


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa esta rara historia, espero les guste el capitulo de hoy

*Nueva York*

-Han contestado el correo, Der-Dijo un joven entrado a la oficina.

Derek estaba sentado en uno de sus cómodos asientos de piel, después de tanto tiempo al fin conseguía dar con su paradero.

Después de años buscando a su amor perdido al fin lo encontraba y de la peor manera. 

Luego del incendio en donde sus padres murieron, su tio Peter consiguió llevarlos con él a Nueva York, tendrían un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida, aun cuando nada de su antigua vida pudiera ir con él. 

El incendio, luego de tantos años investigación fue hecho por Gerard Argent, el señor estaba loco por conseguir el puesto de jefe que tenía su padre, aun si eso implicara matar a la competencia pero gracias a que su tío es un excelente empresario fue a él a quien le dieron el puesto, claro luego de enterarse de la realidad no tardaron en llevarlo a juicio y hacer que se pudriese en la cárcel, una de sus mejor amigas Alisson quien por cierto era nieta del nombrado, se sintió aliviada de que ese engendro que decía ser su abuelo fuera preso.

Luego de mucho tiempo sus hermanas y él comenzaron a respirar paz pues al fin hacían justicia a la muerte de sus padres.

-Perfecto-Dijo Derek levantandose de su  asiento para mirar a través de su gran ventana.

Cuando al fin empezaron a rehacer completamente sus vidas Derek sintió un completo vacío, realmente extrañaba a su pequeño mocoso, siempre fue su adoración, lo conocía desde que nació y sus padre le dijeron que cuando sea grande el iba a ser su esposo y no estaba más contento con aquella noticia. Iba a tener al esposo más bello del mundo.

Descubrió que él era toda una estrella en Beacon Hill pero no imaginó que fuese por otros motivos.

Si él hubise sabido antes que sus padres tendrían la misma suerte que los suyos, hubiera regresado por él y lo llevaria a Nueva York para que hiciese un plena vida con él. 

-¿Que prosigue?-Pregunto su amigo

-Llama a mis hermanas y diles que voy por mi amor, Theo, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Le dijo serio a su amigo mientras lo observaba

-Claro, lo que tu quieras-Dijo extrañado

-Cuida de mis hermanas durante mi ausencia, son toda la familia que queda-Dijo Derek con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Las protegere lo prometo-Afirmó Theo

Derek asintiendo volvió a su asiento de piel mientras Theo tomaba eso como un ya te puedes retirar, esperaba que su amigo pudiero volver al fin con el amor de su vida.

******************

-Laura, ¿Crees que sea bueno dejarlo regresar solo?-Pregunto Cora

-No es buena idea, a pesar de que ya no hay más peligro por parte del Argent mayor, me preocupa su seguridad-

-Chicas, tranquilas es hora de que vuelva a casa, y de ustedes también-Dijo Peter

Ambas se miraron entre ellas con cierto miedo

-¿Tu crees tío?-Preguntó en voz baja Laura.

-Es hora de que dejen el pasado atrás, que sus miedos se esfumen para continuar sus vidas, tienen que aprender a vivir el presente y no quedarse solo con los recuerdo del pasado que te destruyen-Contesto Peter.

Cora dejo caerse en el sillón para quedarse acostada, extrañaba mucho a sus padres, ella no pudo disfrutarlos tanto como lo hiceron sus hermanos.

-Entonces... ¿Es hora de volver a nuestra antigua casa?-Pregunto Cora

-Es hora- Respondió Laura.

Peter durante los siguientes días movió todas sus influencias para reconstruir la antigua mansión donde vivían antes del incendio. 

Dejó completamente renovada la casa, ya no parecia un mansión embrujada y sin vida, ahora tenía color y un aura que desprendía vida, algo que por muchos años había desaparecido.

-¿Tienen todo preparado para el viaje?-Pregunto Alisson al entrar a la oficina de su amigo

-Todo, nuestras pertenencias han sido enviadas, mañana a primera hora viajaremos a Beacon Hill-

-Me sorprende que tu tío haya podido reconstruir su mansión en menos de una semana-Dijo maravillada.

-Es Peter, puede hacer lo que sea-Dijo Theo entrando a la oficina

Derek afirmó con su cabeza

-Ahora, te quería preguntar algo muy importante-Dijo Alisson

-Dispara-Dijo Derek mientras limpiaba las cosas de su oficina y las acomodaba en cajas. 

-¿Puedo viajar y vivir con ustedes en Beacon Hill?-Pregunto con timidez

Theo y Derek se sorprendieron ante tal cuestión. 

-Eres bienvenida-Le respondió sonriendo, mientas apretaba amistosamente su hombro.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ve a preparar tus cosas que  mañana a primera hora viajaremos-

-Claro Der-Se despidió de sus dos amigos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora Theo quiero cambiar el favor que antes de había pedido-

-¿Por cuál?-Pregunto extrañado

-Quiero que seas el nuevo jefe de esta empresa, probablemente habramos una nueva y pequeña en Beacon Hill y quiero que tu seas el que dirija aquí en Nueva York-

El brillo de emoción en los ojos de Theo fue tan notable.

-Yo... yo... ¿Presidente de FullMoon?-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

Durante las investigaciones con respecto al culpable de la muerte de sus padres, llego la hora ds entrar a la universidad, y para orgullo de su hermana Laura, logró ingresar a Harvard en la carrera de administración de empresas, ahí es donde conoció a Alisson y a Theo, sus dos mejores amigos, luego se especializaron en el área de publicidad de empresas ahí es donde comenzó todo, pues su sueño siempre fue tener una agencia publicitaria luego de un años los tres pudieron formarla, Derek es el presidente de la agencia pues al haberse graduado con todos los honores que pudieron existir en la universidad, los tres pensaron que era la mejor opción y así nació "FullMoon", en su primer mes de apertura las propuestas y proyectos caían a montones, teniendo trabajo todo el tiempo y ganando fama por su increíble trabajo.

-Si, tu seras el nuevo presidente-Dijo con orgullo-Tu más que nadie te lo mereces-

Theo corrió a abrazar a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eres el mejor lo sabias-

-Algo ya me habían dicho, si-Dijo con arrogancia.

Ambos rieron y se saludaron como si estuvieran cerrando un trato.

*********************

Durante la noche de ese día, Derek se baño por última vez en su departamento, sin camisa salió de su cuarto y fue al mirador para ver toda la ciudad.

Era tan hermosa de noche, llena de luces de todos los colores, el sueño de todos, pero para él dejó de ser un sueño hace mucho tiempo.

En realidad le encantaría que su pequeño estuviera con él disfrutando de ese momento, con Stiles agarrado del barandal mientras Derek le abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba cuanto lo quería, ese sueño es el que quería cumplir.

Todo estaba planeado, llegar a Beacon Hill, sacarlo de ese horrible lugar, poner un nuevo negocio de FullMoon, casarse, y adoptar a muchos hijos porque ese también era su sueño ser al fin padre con el amor de su vida, y es que a pesar de ser algo joven era un deseo que había empezado a tener luego de que Theo tuvo a su primer hijo con su novia que conoció en la preparatoria.

Queria un familia grande, donde estuviesen sus hermanas y su tío disfrutando de momentos cursis y demás cosas.

Solo esperaba que al llegar a Beacon Hill, todo fuera realidad y no se rendirá hasta que cada uno de los deseos que se planteó desde que descubrió que Stiles aun seguía viviendo en su antiguo pueblo se cumpliesen.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya va llegando la acción...

*Sciles*

-¡Con ustedes! ¡Ahh Oops!-Grito el presentador.

La noche en el prostíbulo como siempre era la mejor, hoy estaban los mejores clientes que el lugar pudiera tener y entre ellos el posible nuevo socio de los chicos, la presentación debía salir de maravilla.

*Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister   
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.*

Y en el escenario el trío estaba sentado en diferentes poses sensuales que no hacia mas que mostrar los sexys que podian ser.

*He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge   
Strutting her stuff on the street   
She said, hello, hey Joe   
You wanna give it a go, oh*

El trio estaba vestido con un corpiño que mostraba sus deliciosas curvas, la prenda era de color blanco, con detalles en los bordes superiores e inferiores de color negro y el lazo que lo unía era de color rosa mexicano, también tenían sus distiguidas mallas tipo red esta vez de color blanco, y un tipo sobrero de color negro con plumas rosas y blancas, solo lo mejor en sus vestiduras.

Con los bastones en sus manos se movian al ritmo de la música, consiguiendo mover sus caderas.

*Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da   
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)   
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)   
Creole Lady Marmalade*

El calor se hacia mas grande conforme pasaba la canción.

Los clientes y socios estaban más que fascinados ante tal espectáculo, miraban con deseo a cada integrante, uno que otro se tocaba sobre los pantalanes ante tales movimientos que le robarían el aliento a cualquiera.

*Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah*

La pose final se hizo presente, Stiles estaba sobre el suelo haciendo un split y doblando un poco su espalda hacia atrás con su sombrero en una mano y su bastón en otro, mientras que Liam e Isaac tenían puesto sus sillas detras del castaño y uno de sus pies sobre ellas en una pose pareciada a la de él.

Todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos mostrando la felicidad de los clientes.

Pero no todos en el lugar estaban tan contentos...

-¡Maldición!-Dijo el moreno mientras golpeaba fuertemente con su puño la mesa donde estaban.

-Wow-Dijo Alisson sorprendida-Ese es tu Stiles-

La cara del moreno era tenebrosa, su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido mostrando su molestia, con los dientes demasiado apretados.

-Si...-Dijo despacio.

-Respira ondo y profundo o te va a dar algo-Dijo Alisson al ver el estado de Derek.

El moreno siguió su consejo y respiraba y exhalaba de prisa.

-Ves porque regresé, no voy a permitir que siga viviendo esta vida, mira a todos estos cerdos, lo ven como un maldito pedazo de carne-Dijo furioso. 

-Tienen un cuerpazo que hasta yo desearía, que esperabas-

-Alisson, no estas ayudando-

-Tienes razón, lo siento, pero vamos, que no viste su presentación, se movían super bien-Dijo con cierta envidia.

-Mañana me aseguraré que esto no vuelva a pasar así sea lo último que haga-Dijo Derek mientras apretaba el vaso de cristal por donde estaba tomando agua con mucha fuerza.

*********************

-Scott, hoy ire de comprar, ayer se rompió el bordado de mi corpiño y me molesta al bailar-Dijo Stiles.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Sugirió mientras colocaba al rubio en el mueble.

-No, Lydia me hara el favor, además necesito su ayuda para diseñar los nuevos trajes para la temporada de invierno-

-¿Lydia volvió a Beacon Hills?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, estara por aquí por unos días-

-Mandale saludos de mi parte-Dijo mientras regresaba a hacerle caricias a su rubio.

El castaño salio de su departamento, la mañana en ese lugar estaba fresca mostrando la pronta entrada del invierno.

Las calles estaban llenas de luces para adornar los hogares y los árboles de navidad, llego al centro del parque cerca de los centros comerciales y ahí encontró a una pelirroja.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con tacones beige, un bulto de prada del mismo color y sus lentes negros que tapaban sus ojos.

Al llegar una sonrisa se presentó en ella.

-Hola lindura-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola preciosa-Respondió

Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron por un buen rato.

-Te extraño mucho Sti-Dijo la pelirroja aun afianzada a su cuello.

-Yo también Lydia, cuéntame como te fue en tu viaje-Comentó al separarse

-Pues París sigue igual que cuando fui la temporada pasada-Mencionó divertida.

-¿Has sabido algo de nuestros padres?-Dijo suspirando.

Lydia bufo y se quitó sus lentes.

-Lo mismo de siempre, padre esta endeudado y mamá no para de comprar ropa por todos lados, eso de mantener las apariencias se les esta llendo mucho de las manos-Dijo con pesar

-Al parecer mamá no entiende aun que las compras no lo son todo-

-Pues nuestro padre creo que al fin lo ha comprendido porque vendió los yates que había comprado-

-¿En serio? Papá ama sus yates-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

-Dejemos que ellos se arruinen solos y por mientras vayamos a comprar lo que necesitamos para los trajes-

-¿Ya estan listos?-Preguntó el castaño

-Estas hablando con la mismísima Lydia Stilinski, la diseñadora mejor pagada de Milán bebé-

Ambos empezaron a reir y siguieron con su camino al centro comercial.

Después de la muerte de Derek y el desprecio de sus padres hacía el castaño su hermana menor Lydia se negó a casarse con alguien por conveniencia y con ayuda de Stiles consiguieron un beca para el estudio de diseño de modas en París para que ella pudiera huir de sus padres, lo cual pudo conseguir.

Durante todos sus años de estudio fue ayudado por su hermano, y en ningún momento le dejó sin dinero a comparación de sus padres que luego de haberles "traicionado" al no aceptar casarse con el hijo de su jefe la abandonaron como a su hermano mayor.

Al parecer su hermanita resultó una prodigio en el diseño de ropa pues consiguió hacer muchas pasarelas y trabajar con importantisimos diseñadores y al graduarse prometió ayudar a su hermano con todos los trajes que él usará y asi su fama fue en ascenso.

-Tengo pensado hacer un traje de santa sexy, llevaran un corpiño rojo con blanco que consigui en Milán que son lo más hermoso que pudiera existir en este mundo-Dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-No puedo esperar a ver tus diseños-Dijo igual emocionado.

El dúo de hermanos continuó viendo muchas tiendas, comprandos ropa y tela para los diseños, tardaron horas viendo solo lo mejor para los trajes.

-Mira a ese moreno-Dijo discretamente Lydia cuando pararon a comer.

Stiles volteó a donde señalo su hermanita. 

-¿Rob? ¿El del puesto de hamburguesas?-Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-¡No! Olvídalo ya se ha ido-Dijo al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

El moreno los había estado siguiendo desde que se encontraron en el parque, al principio Derek moría de celos al ver que una mujer estaba abranzando cariñosamente a su futuro esposo pero al separarse se dio cuenta de que era Lydia y todos los celos de esfumaron al instante.

Lo veía desde lejos, miraba cada movimiento que hacían, distraía a cada empleado que intentaba coquetear con él y golpeaba a uno que otro que intentaba tocarle el trasero cuando estaba distraído. 

Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de no haber sido descubierto después de tanto desorden que provocó.

Un teléfono distrajo su plan de vigilancia.

-¿Scott?-Respondió el castaño -¿Reunión?-

El moreno vio su reloj y corrió de su escondite, iba a llegar tarde a la reunión en el Sciles.

-Enseguida voy-Luego colgó.

Stiles se despidió de Lydia prometiendose ver pronto y siguió su camino hacia el prostíbulo.

**************

-Bienvenido, soy Scott McCall cofundador de este lugar, toma asiento-Dijo saludandolo con su mano.

-Derek Hale, Jefe de FullMoon en Nueva York, un gustó-Dijo al estrecharla

-Solo espera un segundo a que llegue nuestro otro fundador para poder hablar de negocios-Mencionó el latino.

-No hay problema-Respondió algo nervioso.

Una puerta sonó.

-¿Llegó tarde?-Dijo al entrar.

-No, llegas a tiempo, mira te presento a Derek Hale, jefe de la agencia que te hablé-Dijo Scott.

La silla donde estaba el moreno se giró mostrando a la persona que había presentado Scott.

Y lo reconoció...

Los mismos ojos verdes que con una sola mirada te robaban el alma, las mismas cejas pobladas que amaba pasar sus manos por ellas, el mismo color de piel que contrarrestraba con el suyo.

-De...r... Derek...-Dijo sin poder creerlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones y mi familia no me dejaba escribir pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero se la hayan pasado muy bien y que tengo un felIz año nuevo.

-De...r... Derek...-

Verlo era todo un sueño.

Creer haberlo perdido hace años y darse cuenta que estaba vivo era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Tenía una increíble barba que estaba perfectamente rasurada, su rostros era totalmente delineado y perfecto, sus ojos pareciera que fueran más verdes de lo que eran antes, era alto y lleno de músculos que se veían por la camisa que pareciese que en cualquier momento se destrozaria pero por sobre todo vio ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le encantaban y su sonrisa brillante que solo a él le dedicaba.

-Hola pequeño...-Dijo despacio.

Ese apodo que desde niño le habia puesto, el que demostraba cariño, Derek siempre habia sido más alto que Stiles pero ahora, era un poste alado de él.

-Der...-Repitió Stiles.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Stiles no se hiceron esperar y sin más preámbulos fue a abrazar a su amado.

-Derek-Continúo diciendo mientras hipidos se escuchaban.

-Ya mi pequeño... todo esta bien...-Dijo con suavidad

Stiles apretó los puños fuertemente ante sus palabras y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

-Crei que te habia perdido-Dijo entre sus gemidos.

-Yo también lo creí-

Stiles se separó del abrazo y poco a poco fue levantando la mirada para verlo mejor.

Derek se encontro con su tierna mirada.

Stiles tenia aquella expresión que nunca le había gustado mirar de su amado, la de tristeza, pero pronto fue sustituida por una de felicidad al verle.

Stiles acerco su mano para tocar su rostro, él pensaba que no era real y que estaba en uno de sus tantos sueños.

Derek agarro su mano y la acarició mientras acercaba su rostro para juntar sus frentes.

Ese momento era todo lo que ambos necesitaban, verse nuevamente para darse cuenta que los dos aun estaban con vida, pero por sobre todo que se dieran cuenta que aún habia amor entre los dos.

-Por Dios, no puedo creerlo-Dijo Stiles.

-Chicos, ¿Me podrían explicar que pasa aquí? Claro si no es mucha molestia-Dijo Scott.

A pesar de que Scott y Stiles eran mejores amigos desde hace años, siempre había odiado esa parte de su casi hermano, él es perfecto para arruinar los momentos dramáticos y románticos.

Con un suspiero se solto del agarre de su amor y se movió hacia un lado para que Scott pudiera verle.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre que de niño estuve comprometido?-Dijo Stiles.

-Creo... creo que si-Dijo aun analizando la situación.

-Bueno, pues te presento a Derek Hale, mi ex-prometido-

-Ningún ex, soy tu prometido-Corrigió Derek

Stiles lo miro nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué...-

-Scott nos permitirias un momento a solas-

El moreno pestaño varias veces y dudo en contestar.

-Si... si... claro-Dijo

Scott agarró su celular del escrito y miró a su amigo con duda, este solo asintió y con eso se sintió tranquilo al abandonar la oficina.

-¿Prometido? No estas casado aún- Pregunto.

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Han pasado tantos años que inclusive pense que te habias olvido de mi-Stiles se agarro el rostro en frustración-Dios, hasta hace cinco minutos creí que habías muerto-

-No he muerto, ¿Qué no me ves? Estoy bien y he vuelto para recuperarte, para sacarte de este lugar-

-¿Sacarme?-Dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de su cara.

-Si, no voy permitir que un grupo de viejos te miré como si fueras un pedazo de carne, no voy a dejar que sigas bailando en un lugar como este-Dijo algo molesto.

-Derek... esta es mi vida, la ha sido por mas de ocho años, es algo que disfruto ahora, bailar, es mi trabajo no me puedes sacar de el-

-¿Qué?-Dijo poniendo un mueca disgustada.

-He trabajo muchos años para crear con Scott y los chicos este lugar, aquí esta mi sangre, sudor y esfuerzo, no me voy a ir del lugar del que tanto trabaje-

Lo miro indignado.

-Te has vuelto una put...-La palabra no se acabó al sentir su mejilla caliente.

Stiles le había pegado una fuerte cachetada.

Derek volteo su rostro a Stiles y lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

-No te atrevas a decir esa palabra-Dijo molesto.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta que te vean como eso?-

Stiles apreto sus puños, molesto ante sus palabras. 

-Tu no sabes de mi vida, el antiguo Stiles murió desde el momento en que mi madre adoptivo murió, este que ves es otro, uno que se pasó la vida en la calle, vendiendo su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir, metiendose en peligro de que la policía lo arrestase por vender droga para sobrevivir, ya no es algo nuevo para mi, he tenido que acostumbrarme y disfrutar de lo que hago-Dijo fuerte.

-Entiendo todo lo que has pasado...-

-¡No lo entiendes!-Dijo Stiles gritando-Sufrí de abusos durante mucho tiempo, pero me a permitido estar vivo en este preciso momento y no voy a permitir que insultes mi trabajo y el lugar que he contruido con mi esfuerzo-

Derek vio con sus ojos abiertos tal declaración, él pensaba que iba a ser más fácil llevar a su amado.

-Solo... solo intentó sacarte de aquí, para que puedes vivir un vida mejor, un vida sin tener que trabajar, sin tener que exponer tu cuerpo para ganar dinero-

-¿Insinuas que no vivo una buena vida?-

-No es lo que quiero decir, sino que...-Trató de componer Derek

-Tengo todo lo que quiero, y más y con eso estoy muy bien, no necesito de nada más para saber que estoy viviendo muy bien mi vida-Le dijo señandole con el dedo.

Derek se acerco lentamente a Stiles y bajo su mano.

-Lo que intento decir, es que quiero que estes conmigo para que ya no tengas que trabajar exponiendote, en cualquier momento alguien puede llegar y matarte, estas entre mucho peligro, pequeño, no quiero perderte cuando acabo de encontrarte-Dijo Derek mientras acercaba su frente.

-Lo entiendo pero Derek, esta es mi vida ahora, esto es lo que soy, no puedo huir y dejar todo lo que he trabajado durante tanto años, no puedo dejar a los chicos, soy como una madre para ellos y yo los considero mis hijos, no me puedo ir y dejarlos solos-Dijo despacio.

Derek cerró los ojos antes la impotencia.

-Quiero que este conmigo, quiero recuperar los años perdidos, quiero hacerte mi esposo y alejarte de este mundo para que seas solo para mi-

Stiles se fue separando de Derek lentamente.

-Mi mundo ahora es el Sciles, Derek, y debes entenderlo, no te he visto desde hace mas de diez años y no puedes llegar así de la nada y sacarme de mi hogar-

Derek abrió los ojos y lo miró. 

-Debes entender que si me quieres, me querras con todo mi paquete, eso incluye el Sciles, Scott, mis hijos, mis empleados, sino quieres a todos no me puedes querer a mi-

-Pero, diablos Stiles, mira como vives pequeño, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras una bola de señores te mira y te viola con la mirada-Dijo molesto.

-Pues si me quieres te tendrás que acostumbrar, es mi trabajo y mi vida, sino la aceptas-Stiles camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y señalo hacia afuera-Te invitó a que te vayas y no me vuelvas a verme nunca más-Dijo serio.

Derek lo vio con mucho asombro, no creyo que llegarían a estas circunstancias, no pensó que sería tan difícil llevar a su amado fuera de este lugar.

-Stiles, yo te amo, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año vivía en una agonía al no saber de ti, cuando me enteré de lo que te hiceron tus padres me sentí un incompetente al no poderte ayudar, solo quiero que podamos vivir una vida feliz juntos sin ningún peligro-

Stiles cerró la puerte y suspiro.

-Lo entiendo Derek, pero te lo repito, si quieres ser algo mío, tienes que acostumbrarte a todo este-Dijo señalando con sus brazos abiertos el lugar.

Fue turno de Derek de suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa sino me puedo acostumbrar?-Preguntó con pesar.

Stiles derramó un lágrima.

-Simplemente, te pedire que te vayas de mi lado-

Un dolor en el pecho se instaló ante tales palabras, esta vez estaba en un gran dilema.

Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien esta vez.

-Correcto-Dijo Derek mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publique un shot que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, espero y se pasen a leerlo se llama "El hermano de mi mejor amiga" espero lo disfruten.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo. Los quiero mucho :*

Verlo acercarse poco a poco hacia la puerta era un signo de que no estaba de acuerdo con su vida, Stiles lo entendía.

¿Quién es capaz de enamorarse de un bailarín exótico?

Creo que ni él en otra vida sería capaz, pero no lo esperaba del amor de su vida, pero no lo culpaba.

Stiles estaba junto a la puerta y Derek lo miró antes de agarrar la perilla. Tenía la mirada brillante, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, no solo por pensar por un momento que Stiles era un "puto" sino porque nunca pensó en lo que sufrió durante su ausencia.

Derek se acercó al castaño y lo besó con pasión, Stiles no tardó en corresponder el beso agarrándose fuertemente de su cuello, las manos del moreno fueron directo a sus caderas y las sostuvo como si el castaño fuera a irse una vez que se separaran.

El beso fue sorprendente, les hacía ver las estrellas, le hacía ver un paraíso donde sólo ellas existían, era el segundo beso que se daban en toda su vida y era tan maravilloso como lo había sido el primero.

El moreno ahora veía fruto de su esfuerzo al haber esperado tanto tiempo para encontrar a su prometido, muchas personas se le habían insinuado, hombres y mujeres, de todos lo tamaños y colores pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, era su pequeño.

Lo amaba desde que eran niños y ese amor nunca había desaparecido, era algo que lo motivaba.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos tanto tiempo que no se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche de nuevo.

-¿Eso significa que no te iras?-

El moreno levantó su mano y acarició su rostro suavemente.

-No me iré de tu lado nunca más- Dijo suave.

El castaño no resistió y derramó una lágrima ante la emoción, no pensó que las cosas acabarían así.

-Pequeño, quiero que entiendas que no me volveré a ir de tu lado, aceptaré todo de tu vida, y por eso tendré que acostumbrarme a... Esto- Dijo lo último levantando sus manos.

-Esto... Es mi vida ahora y sólo te pediré que tengas paciencia, ahora yo no atiendo a clientes porque ninguna razón ni cantidad de dinero, ahora sólo bailo- Dijo susurrante.

-Lo sé...-

El castaño lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Me... Me has visto... Bailando?- Dijo tartamudeado.

-Si... eres fantástico-

Stiles se sonrojó ante tal frase.

-Derek... - Dijo en un quejido.

El sólo se acercó otra vez y continuó besando a su prometido, sus labios eran adictivos.

*****************************

-Scotty- Dijo Liam por cuarta vez

El latino no había estado prestándole atención.

-Si amorcito- Dijo al volver

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El rubio lo miró con preocupación.

El latino suspiró.

-El... Prometido de Stiles... Es el hombre que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros- Dijo aún sin poder creerselo.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si... Están ahora en mi oficina,  pensé que sólo hablarían por un momento, pero han estado toda la tarde encerrados- 

-Y ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

-Que se llevé a mi mejor amigo de mi lado...-

Liam lo miró a los ojos pidiendo que se explicara mejor.

-Veras... ¿Qué tal si se lo lleva del Sciles? O ¿Le obliga a ya no vernos nunca más? Derek es un empresario muy rico, podría darle una mejor vida de la que tiene ahora, podría hacer que nunca vuelva a trabajar y que el lo mantenga-

-Amorcito...-

-¿Qué tal si le pone guardaespaldas? O ¿Se muda y luego no permite que lo veamos nunca más?-

-Scotty...-

-¿Qué tal si...-

-¡Scotty!- Gritó

Scott dejó de hablar ante el grito de su hermoso novio.

-Scotty, deja de pensar en esas cosas, mamá no se ira de nuestro hogar, amorcito, él es el pilar que nos mantiene, somos su familia, no creo que nos abandoné-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Porque es mamá, nunca sería capaz- Dijo seguro.

Lo miró con ternura, eso era lo que amaban de su rubio, esa fuerza que tenía y esa confianza incondicional que le brindaba a las personas, además de lo positivo que siempre era con respecto a los problemas era lo que hizo enamorarse de él.

-Ven aquí mi rubio precioso- Dijo el latino.

Scott se acercó y lo besó como siempre, con unas ganas enormes, lo cargó y lo puso en su regazo, puso sus manos en la cadera del rubio y Liam metió sus manos en su cabellera.

Pronto la ropa se hizo escasa, ambos habían quedado en ropa interior, el miembro palpitante del latino se notaba mucho en sus apretados boxers, Liam veía la tremenda erección.

-Alguien está ansioso...- Dijo divertido.

Scott sólo se río un poco y se tocó por encima de la ropa.

-Tu eres el culpable de esto-

Liam lo miró con lujuria, y se bajó de su regazo, beso su abdomen y bajo poco a poco, al llegar a su miembro palpitante bajo su ropa interior.

-Hermoso- Dijo el rubio.

Agarró con cuidado su miembro y besó la punto, Scott gimió fuerte, continuó su camino en la base, ahora usaba su lengua.

-Ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin hacer esto- Dijo Scott.

El rubio bajo a sus testículos y los lamió como su estuviera comiendo un helado, subió a la punto y metió su lengua en su uretra. Amaba cuando gemía sin control cuando hacia eso.

-Te amo mucho amorcito- Dijo Liam.

-Yo igual...- Dijo con la respiración agitada.

El momento del orgasmo estaba cerca, el rubio metió por completo el miembro a su boca, a pesar de que no entraba todo.

-Dios... Estoy cerca...-

El rubio continuó subiendo y bajando su cabeza

-¡Joder!- Gritó cuando su orgasmo se hizo presente.

Liam no apartó su boca y trago su semilla sin ningún contratiempo, al sacar el miembro de su boca gimió al darse cuenta que también se había corrido.

-Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo Scott.

-Si... Algo me habían dicho sobre eso- 

El rubio se levantó y besó a su amor con muchas ganas, lo amaba demasiado.

******************************

-¿Lahey?- Dijo un rubio

Isaac volteó su mirada a la voz que lo llamaba y se sonrojó.

-Jackson...- Dijo despacio.

El rizado y el rubio de encontraban en un restaurante fuera de la ciudad.

-Te ves asombroso- Dijo el rubio.

El rizado tomó su mejilla ante la pena, todavía no se acostumbraba a que alguien tan guapo le coqueteara de esa manera.

-Tu igual te ves muy guapo- Dijo aún sonrojado.

-No tanto como tú- Dijo acercándose a sus labios.

Un beso es lo que habían esperado durante todas las citas que habían tenido, todos sus momentos íntimos habían sido interrumpidos por su estúpido trabajo, esta vez se aseguró de no recibir ninguna llamada de su asistente.

-Ven vayamos a sentarnos- Dijo Jackson aún cerca de sus labios.

Isaac sólo asintió despacio.

Ambos de agarraron las manos y continuaron su camino, esta noche prometía ser muy especial.

-Te extrañe toda la semana- Dijo besando sus nudillos.

-Yo también- Respondió el rizado.

Jackson miró sus ojos, eran los más hermosos que había visto, desde que lo conoció en la oficina de McCall se había enamorado de esos ojos.

-Te quiero proponer algo...-

-¿Que cosa?- Dijo Isaac sorprendido.

-Vámonos de vacaciones a Hawaii- 

-¿Hawaii?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Si, mi mejor amigo es dueño de una serie de hoteles en Hawaii y me ha invitado, además quiere conocer a quien me ha robado el corazón- Dijo apretando su mano.

El sonrojó se hizo más notable.

-Estaría... Estaría muy bien-

Jackson hizo una mini celebración en su asiento.

-Te prometo las mejor vacaciones de toda tu vida ricitos-

-Creeré en tu palabra-

Se acercó a sus labios y se besaron con pasión.

-Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-

Esa cena fue la mejor cita que pudiera tener...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?¿Les ha gustado?


End file.
